


Isn't He Hot?

by thatmichaelgirl (SupernaturalMystery306)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton's gay, Coming Out, Gen, M/M, bc gaysos is life, calum's gay, for each other though xD, inspired by auideas, luke's gay, malum, michael's gay, not for each other though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/thatmichaelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke is panicking about telling his best friend that he’s gay, and it seems that everyone knew he’s gay before he knew himself.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Inspired by “Hey we’ve been friends for a long while now, but I figured that I should formally come out to you, even though I’m 80% sure that you know I’m some shade of gay.” on auideas.tumblr.com.</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't He Hot?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like, 45 minutes or something? This sucks. It is supposed to be cute though.
> 
> And don’t think I have anything against Michael. He’s mah fucking baby. I love him.

Luke doesn’t know how he’s gonna be able to do it.

He told Calum first.

Then Michael got to know. He was an ass about it, but one slap from Calum was enough to shut him up. Luke suspects that Michael has a crush on Calum.

The only person who doesn’t know is Ashton. He wants to tell him, but doesn’t know _how_.

He’s Luke’s best friend. That’s the problem.

He had no inhibitions in telling Calum. He’s known the boy since they were toddlers. And although his friendship with Michael didn’t get off with a good start, he told him like he’d tell anybody else.

The issue is, while he’s known Calum longer, Ashton is _special_. Not in the crush way, really. But it’s just that Ashton is… Ashton. Luke can’t even explain it.

And he doesn’t know how he is supposed to tell his best friend that he’s _gay_.

Although he thinks sometimes that Ashton knows, he doesn’t know Ashton’s attitude towards homosexuals. What if he loses his friendship? Having his best friend is more important than not hiding having a boyfriend.

He has had many opportunities.

Like, the day Ashton had asked him weeks ago why he was so engrossed in whatever he was looking at, he could have said, ‘Oh, y’know, nothing much. Checkin’ out that guy’s butt.’ Okay, maybe not those exact words, but something which would have given the message.

But he couldn’t. He had freaked out, and said instead that he was wondering which flavor of ice cream he should get.

Ashton had smiled (knowingly for some reason), and asked him to make his mind up quickly as he ordered his own cone.

Luke had sighed and ordered something which had tasted like shit. He doesn’t even remember what it was.

Then there was the lab incident.

And the filing cabinet one.

And the chicken gravy one too.

And the waiter one.

And that’s the thing.

He chickens out every single time.  Every. Single. Time.

If he just gets the fucking thing done, it will be good for everyone. Calum has told him that countless times.

But _how_ is he supposed to tell him?

Oh crap, Ashton’s asking him something now.

“Yeah? Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Luke apologizes.

“I said, isn’t he hot?” Ashton says, pointing to a guy with auburn curls.

Luke freezes. “What? Which girl?” he asks, because maybe he heard wrong because even his _ears_ are gay. Although the guy _is_ really cute, with his green eyes.

Ashton giggles, “Not a girl. A boy, silly.”

What the hell? How does he know?! Oh my god, did Calum tell him? No. He would never do that. Wait... _Michael. He’s going to kill Michael._ He’s serious this time. It’s his own thing. And Michael has absolutely _no bloody right_ to tell Ashton that.

And Michael walks into the park with Calum, whistling some MCR song, but stops in his tracks when Luke glares at him.

“What?” he questions, blinking.

Luke goes up to him and hisses out, “You told him, Michael. _You told Ashton_.”

“Uhh, told him what?” Michael apparently knows how to act, because he looks genuinely confused.

“My gosh,” Luke’s voice becomes loud, with his increasing anger, “Don’t act _stupid_ , Michael. You told Ashton!”

“Told me what?” Ashton questions.

“N-nothing!” Luke stammers, because oh my god, the thing he’s been running from is coming to bite him in the ass.

“I didn’t tell him anything, Luke. In fact, it’s fucking insulting if you think so low of me.” Michael bites out, looking upset.

And okay, it is very upsetting, but _how could Michael_?

Sensing a fight about to break out, Calum finally intervenes to diffuse the situation, “Luke, look, Michael didn’t tell him anything.” seeing that he has everyone’s attention, he continues, “And I’m fed up with you people dancing around the matter. So here’s the deal. Luke, _Ashton is gay_. And Ashton, _Luke is gay_.”

Holy fuck. He takes back everything he said. _Calum is the culprit_. But no, wait, if he told Ash already why would he tell him again? What is happening? Luke feels like pulling out his hair. Wait, that would harm his lovely quiff. Nothing gay about that thought, though.

Ashton blinks, “Yeah, I know. So?”

Luke’s mouth is hanging open. “You... you know?”

“Uh, yeah,” Ashton grins, “You always turned red when Brad used to talk to you. And I even caught you checking some guys out.”

“But… but that was in sixth grade... I didn’t even know I was gay back then!”

“Well I knew.” Ashton drawls, “Oh, and you didn’t deny having a crush on Brad.”

So all this time he had been worrying about telling his best friend when said best friend had known even before him? And said best friend is gay too?

Ashton snorts.

Oh shit, did he say that out loud? He only whispered it, didn’t he?

“I have good hearing, Luke.” Ashton taps his ear. “Also, is that the reason you’ve been acting weird? Oh, and I know you were checking out that guy at the ice cream stall, don’t even _try_ to deny it. You were, weren’t you?” He winks.

Luke nods, dumbly, not trusting himself to speak.

“Aww, that’s so cute!” Ashton gushes, “Now we can finally talk all about boys and braid each other’s nails- I mean hair- and do each other’s nails at sleepovers! Oh Luke, I think fuchsia would look amazing for your toe nails! And black for your fingernails!” That’s all he’s about to say before he bursts out laughing.

Calum stares at Ashton, eyebrows raised, while Michael glares at Luke.

The blond winces, before mouthing an apology. The blue haired boy shakes his head, and smiles. Luke smiles back.

Ashton’s attack of laughter is still not over.

“So, Luke,” he wheezes again, giggling, “Isn’t he hot?” and succumbs to another bout of laughter.

Luke sighs.

And groans when he sees Calum and Michael kissing quite passionately.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I tried?
> 
> #Topicchange: Can we talk about Casey Moreta? Because that boy is fricking adorable. Too precious for this world.
> 
> Also, yeahhh, you people can assume Brad to be the one from The Vamps. :P Your wish....
> 
> Tell me how it was, yeah?


End file.
